


Guardians of Destiny

by shions_heart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Boku No Hero Academia Crossover (of sorts), Couple fighting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Up, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shions_heart/pseuds/shions_heart
Summary: Kenma’s pissed.Kuroo’s known him long enough to tell, at this point. He stands stiffly, just far enough away from Kuroo for him to notice. He won’t make eye contact, and as they strap on their armor, his movements are small and tight. Kuroo wracks his brain, trying to think of what he’s done in the last twenty-four hours that might have upset him.“I don’t know what’s gong on with you two, but if it’s going to affect the mission please tell me, and I’ll select another team,” Yaku says, standing before them with a tablet in his hands, completely exasperated.“We’re fine,” Kuroo and Kenma say in unison. Kuroo glances over at Kenma, raising an eyebrow.Are we really?Kenma looks away, lips pursed.***Despite some trouble in paradise, Pro-Heroes Kuroo Tetsurou and Kozume Kenma must put aside their petty argument and work together in order to save a fellow superhero from the clutches of an evil, fiery villain.





	Guardians of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something I wanted to write

Kenma’s pissed.

Kuroo’s known him long enough to tell, at this point. He stands stiffly, just far enough away from Kuroo for him to notice. He won’t make eye contact, and as they strap on their armor, his movements are small and tight. Kuroo wracks his brain, trying to think of what he’s done in the last twenty-four hours that might have upset him.

“I don’t know what’s gong on with you two, but if it’s going to affect the mission please tell me, and I’ll select another team,” Yaku says, standing before them with a tablet in his hands, completely exasperated.

“We’re fine,” Kuroo and Kenma say in unison. Kuroo glances over at Kenma, raising an eyebrow. _Are we really?_

Kenma looks away, lips pursed.

“Okay . . . I sure hope so, because this villain is a doozy. We’re still not sure how he got the drop on Akaashi. From what our intel has managed to gather, we think he has some sort of fire Quirk that was more powerful than Akaashi’s ice one. Your armor is fire resistant, but I’d still be careful. He’s got others working with him, and he’s holding Akaashi on the top floor of the building. We’re not sure how many villains are on each floor. If you need back up, tell me.”

“We’ll be fine,” Kenma says, tightening the strap on his breastplate. His hair is pulled back into a low ponytail, thick strands hanging on either side of his face. As he looks down, Kuroo has to resist the urge to brush his hair back to see his expression.

 _I wish I was a mind-reader . . ._ Then again, the thought of hearing Daishou’s dirty thoughts while in the office is enough to turn him off _that_ desire.

Kenma heads to the back of the truck, hand on the stun gun at his hip. He closes his eyes briefly before nodding. “We’re clear,” he says.

He opens the door and hops out, Kuroo close behind him. Together, they make their way toward the seven-story building in front of them. Static crackles in his ear, as Yaku opens their comms.

“Remember, the last thing we need is Horned Owl returning from his mission overseas to discover his husband has been abducted by a villain. Get in, get Snowy Owl, get out. As quickly and carefully as possible.”

“Roger that,” Kuroo says, shuddering to think of what damage Bokuto’s Quirk would do if he let loose in a business district like this.

He turns to Kenma, as they approach the side of the building.

“So, are you going to tell me why you’re mad at me?”

“No.”

Kuroo frowns. “Why not?”

Kenma shoots him a glare. “You know what you did.”

“I . . . don’t?” Kuroo stares back at him incredulously. “What did I do?!”

Kenma huffs, holding up a fist to stop them in place. “One man just behind the door. He’ll recover quickly and attack your right side with darts.”

Kuroo nods, still confused but knowing their relationship troubles have to take a backseat, for the moment. He points at Kenma.

“We’re not done with this conversation,” he says, before blasting the door open with a force field shaped like a car.

Just as Kenma said, the man directly to his right recovers from the sudden entrance and fires a volley of darts at Kuroo from an opening in his forearm. Kuroo flings up another shield, this time just a circle, and uses it to both block the arrows and shove the man back into the wall. Kenma ducks around him, firing his gun. The man twitches, as bolts of electricity travel briefly over his body, before he slumps over, unconscious.

“Two on the next floor,” Kenma says, eyes closed, brows furrowed in concentration. “They’ll attack both of us simultaneously with super strength and . . . slime?”

“You go for the slime, I’ll get strong boy,” Kuroo says.

Kenma nods, and together they race for the stairs. As they climb, Kuroo continues to wrack his brain. The morning started off normally. He woke up before Kenma, like he usually does, and took his morning run. He returned with breakfast, took a shower, turned off the electronics Kenma had left on before he went to bed past midnight . . .

Wait.

“Are you mad because I turned off your game?!”

They enter the next floor and immediately Kenma grabs Kuroo, shoving him to the side, as a giant glob of slime flies past through the doorway where Kuroo was just standing. Kuroo regains his footing, taking Kenma’s arm and pulling him behind him, as he flings up a shield, just as another glob of slime splatters against it. It hardens, then, caking the shield, and when Kuroo releases it, the slime falls to the floor and shatters. Kenma leaps forward with his gun, and that’s when Kuroo remembers the second guy Kenma warned him about.

“Behind you!”

Kenma’s cry comes a second too late. As he dodges another slime ball, Kuroo turns just in time to get whacked across the face.

Pain explodes in his skull, as he goes flying down the hallway. He tumbles and manages to land in a crouch. Shaking his head to clear the ringing, he looks up to find both villains verging in on Kenma.

He flings his hand up, throwing a bubble field around Kenma. He turns and glares at Kuroo, even as Kuroo scrambles to his feet and surges forward.

“I can’t shoot them from in here!” Kenma shouts, his voice muffled by the field. He slams the handle of his gun against the bubble. “Guardian!”

“Sorry, babe, give me a sec,” Kuroo says, pulling his own gun from its holster at his side where he keeps it for emergencies. With one hand, he flings a field into the slime guy, just as he was getting ready to throw another ball. The field and the ball collide in mid-air, and Kuroo uses this distraction to shoot the strong guy.

Bolts of electricity crackle along his skin, but the man only roars in anger and charges toward Kuroo.

“Fuck,” Kuroo says, ducking under the swing of the man’s fist. Kenma ducks as well, as the man’s fist crashes into the field, shattering it with the force of his swing. Kuroo hops up and shoves the barrel of his gun into the strong man’s stomach and shoots again. This time, the man stumbles back.

“Left, right, then up!” Kenma yells, as he jumps to his feet and shoots the slime guy.

He convulses, as he falls, and Kuroo ducks around a left swing, a right swing, and an uppercut. The strong guy stumbles forward with the momentum of the uppercut, and Kuroo shoves the barrel of his gun beneath the villain’s chin and shoots.

The strong guy’s eyes roll into the back of his head, and he falls to the floor. Kuroo beckons to Kenma, and the two head for the next flight of stairs.

“Three on the next level,” Kenma says, panting.

“Of course there is.”

“Wind, electricity, and acid spit.”

“I take it our stun guns won’t work on the electric guy.”

Kenma shakes his head.

Kuroo’s contemplating how to approach this new situation when Kenma speaks again.

“It was updating.”

Kuroo glances sidelong at him. “What?”

Kenma’s face has returned to its annoyed expression. “My game was still updating when you turned it off. It takes six hours to update.”

“ _That’s_ why you’re mad at me?” Kuroo asks incredulously.

“I’ve been waiting for this update for months!”

They burst onto the third floor. The three guarding the hallway move toward them, one with lightning sparking around his fists, one holding a small tornado in her palm, and the third bringing a thin cylinder to his mouth. Kenma immediately shoots the man with the cylinder, taking him down. Kuroo grabs Kenma and forces him to the floor, as a tornado laced with electricity sails over their heads.

Kenma squirms out from underneath Kuroo, jumping to his feet. Without saying anything, he charges the woman. She laughs and waves her hand, knocking Kenma onto his back with a gust of wind. Kuroo leaps over him, knocking her back with a sudden force field, as he shoots at the electric guy. He realizes a split second too late that he should have reversed those attacks, as the electric guy simply catches the blast and reflects it back toward Kuroo.

Kuroo ducks just in time, and Kenma stands, pulling out a second gun. He closes his eyes briefly, before he fires both weapons at the wind woman, who is spinning her arms to create two small tornadoes. She knocks one bolt away with her wind, but the second one slips directly between the two tornadoes and hits her chest.

“Guardian, now!”

Kuroo throws a bubble around the electric guy, just as he fires off another bolt of lightning. The bubble traps the bolt, and it pings rapidly around it, overloading the guy with energy until there’s a loud _POP!_ , and he collapses, his hair singed, smoke rising from his clothes.

“I understand why you’re upset,” Kuroo says, as they step over the villains and head for the stairs once more. “But it was an honest mistake!”

“You’re supposed to ask before you touch any of my stuff.”

“You were asleep! I thought you were done, and it was wasting electricity!”

“So my games are a waste of electricity.”

“That’s not what I said.”

Kenma huffs, stopping just before the fourth level door. He glowers up at Kuroo, and Kuroo looks back down at him in exasperation.

“You’re really overreacting,” he says, knowing he’s not one to talk considering the many times he’s overreacted to a situation.

“Ugh,” Kenma grumbles, turning away. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Kuroo grabs Kenma’s arm, knowing that they’re both being petty at this point and really wanting to ease the tension before they go up against the final boss. “Kenma, I’m sorry, okay? I honestly thought you were done with it.”

Kenma sighs. “Fine. Whatever.”

“You’re still mad.”

“Hmph.”

“Kenma, come on.”

Kenma glares, but it’s more annoyed than angry, and Kuroo hazards a grin. “I’ll make it up to you?”

“You better,” Kenma mutters, grabbing the door handle. “No one on this floor. The others must have heard the noise and made their way down. We just have the final guy left.”

“Can you see anything?”

Kenma shakes his head. “Too far ahead. When we get to him, I’ll know.”

Kuroo nods, bending down to chance a quick kiss on Kenma’s cheek. Kenma shoves him away.

“Too soon?” Kuroo asks sheepishly.

Kenma doesn’t respond. He pulls open the door and heads through. Kuroo sighs. He knows Kenma can hold grudges, but he hopes he’ll forgive Kuroo soon. He hates being at odds with Kenma, and this is such a stupid thing to be fighting over. Kenma’s totally overreacting.

Though, once he thinks about it, he remembers how anxiously and excitedly Kenma has been waiting for this update for the past few months.

He grimaces. _Stupid. I should’ve known._

He jogs after Kenma, trying to think of how he can make it up to him. Maybe some apple pie and laundry duty. Kenma comes to a stop when they reach the final floor. He doubles over, panting. Kuroo stops next to him.

“You really shouldn’t skip out on leg day, you know~”

Kenma flips him off before grabbing his knees. Kuroo steps over to the door, pressing his ear against it. He can’t hear anything on the other side, but that doesn’t mean this villain isn’t there.

His ear crackles.

“Guardian, Destiny, how’s it going?”

“We’ve taken out six henchmen,” Kuroo says. “You can send the Agency in to retrieve them, but tell them not to head to the seventh floor until we give the all clear.”

“Roger. Be careful.”

Yaku disconnects, and when Kuroo turns around, Kenma’s straightened, his jaw set.

“Do everything I say,” he tells Kuroo.

Kuroo nods. Now isn’t the time for petty fights or apologies. They have a mission to complete. And despite the current tension, Kuroo trusts Kenma with his life. They’ve protected and had each other’s back for years. They’re a team.

Partners.

“I love you,” Kuroo says, just in case.

Kenma’s cheeks grow pink, and he nods.

Kuroo opens the door.

It leads directly into an office, unlike the other floors, which opened into hallways. There are cubicles with desks and chairs, which Kuroo immediately knows will prove troublesome. Too many obstacles and places where this guy can hide.

In the center of the room, however, sits a man tied to a chair. His eyes are closed, and his clothes are sticking to him with sweat. Kuroo can see why, as they cautiously draw closer. There’s a ring of trashcans around Akaashi, each with a fire blazing in it. Kuroo clicks his tongue against his teeth, and when he glances at Kenma, he sees a mirror expression of irritation.

_This bastard is keeping him overheated so he can’t use his Quirk._

Despite the urge to rush over immediately, Kuroo continues to scan the area, knowing that this is a trap. The villain probably knows by now that his henchmen have been incapacitated, and he’s waiting for them to make the first move. Kenma grabs Kuroo’s arm, his eyes closing briefly.

“The right,” he murmurs. “Three cubicles down.”

Kuroo nods. He moves toward the right, gathering his strength before shoving a battering ram force field into the nearest cubicle. It crashes over, creating a domino effect that knocks one cubicle down after another. The third one bursts into flames before it can fall on the hidden villain. Kuroo leaps forward before the villain can recover, forming a shield with his field and slamming into him.

Kenma rushes for Akaashi but then suddenly stops short. He drops to the floor and summersaults to avoid getting hit by a ball of fire. Kuroo glances down at the villain beneath him. The man has his hand outstretched toward Kenma, and as Kuroo watches, another ball of fire forms in his palm. Kuroo rears his hand back to punch him, but as he does, another fireball explodes beneath him, sending him flying into the air and across the entire office.

He lands hard, crashing into a cubicle and breaking a desk beneath him. The wind gets knocked out of him, and he groans, shaking his ringing head. When his vision clears, he sees the villain stalking toward Kenma. Groaning, Kuroo pushes himself off the splintered desk and stumbles forward. A fireball forms, and Kenma glances behind him at Akaashi, his eyes widening. Kuroo realizes what’s happening. Kenma knows if he ducks, the fireball will hit Akaashi. But if he doesn’t duck . . .

“Destiny!” Kuroo forces his aching legs to move faster. With a tired arm, he flings a force field toward him, trying to aim between the fireball and Kenma. But it’s weak and shatters when the fire hits it. The fire dissipates, and Kenma draws his gun. The villain is close enough now to knock it out of his hand. Kenma draws his second gun, ducking beneath the villain’s arm, as it makes a grab for him.

Kuroo sprints. Kenma’s not good with close combat. He doesn’t need that much time to predict the future, but if his opponent is quick enough, they can make it so he doesn’t have enough time at all. If his concentration breaks, he has no advantage, and his body is already tired from the fights before.

Kuroo slams his body into the villain, knocking them both to the ground. Kenma shouts, “No!” as a wave of intense heat blows Kuroo backwards. Without his force field to take the brunt of the attack, Kuroo feels the flames licking across his body. He can’t stop the scream that rips through his throat at the intense pain. It burns white hot into his armor. Yaku said they were fire resistant, but he must not have accounted for this level of heat.

“Guardian!”

Kuroo gasps, as Kenma throws himself on him. He grimaces, then, as a stream of fire hits Kenma’s back, and his scream of pain fills Kuroo’s ears

“No,” he says weakly, grabbing Kenma and rolling them over so Kenma’s beneath him, successfully snuffing out the fire. He doesn’t have time to check if Kenma’s okay. He knows the villain won’t hesitate. He turns immediately and flings up a field that knocks the advancing man back.

The villain stumbles over one of the trashcans, knocking it over. The carpet catches on fire, the flames flickering across the floor. With a wave of his hand, the villain pulls the flames toward him, drawing them out of the carpet and flinging them toward Kuroo and Kenma in a wide arc. Kuroo throws up another field, this time encasing him and Kenma in a bubble. He knows it won’t hold for long, his strength waning. But it gives him enough time to check on Kenma.

He’s lying on his back breathing heavily. Kuroo’s afraid to turn him over, not sure what damage the flames might have done to him. His own body still burns, and when he glances down, he sees that the surface of his armor has melted slightly.

“Kuro.”

Kuroo’s head snaps up, and he cradles the side of Kenma’s face in his hand. “I’m here.”

“Do . . . everything . . . I say.”

Kenma’s eyes are closed, his lips cracked and dry. He grimaces, and Kuroo grips him tighter.

“If you’re going to tell me to leave you, forget about that right now.”

Kenma snorts. “Don’t be so dramatic.” He opens his eyes. “We need to put out those fires. Akaashi. He can help.”

Kuroo glances toward Akaashi, who still appears unconscious. “Uh, I don’t think he can do much right now.”

Kenma grabs his arm. “Trust me.”

“That villain isn’t going to let us anywhere near those trash cans. I think it’s time we called for backup.”

Kenma shakes his head. “We don’t have time. That villain . . . he’s going to kill us.”

Kuroo grimaces but forces a laugh. “You mean, he’s going to _try_ to kill us, right?”

Kenma just blinks, and despite the heat Kuroo feels his blood run cold. He licks his own dry lips, glancing at the villain who’s pacing now, flinging fireballs at the field. The bubble wobbles but holds. For now.

“What do we do?” He looks back at Kenma, moving his hand to brush back hair from Kenma’s face. “What do you see?”

Kenma stares off past Kuroo’s shoulder. “As soon as your field falls, he’s going to attack you. You need to get out of the way and use your spear to knock down all the trashcans. He’ll call the fire to himself to use against you, but I’ll distract him. You untie Akaashi and give him this.” Kenma reaches into his armor to pull out a canteen. “It’ll revive him enough that he can help.”

Kuroo frowns. “What do you mean you’ll ‘distract him’?”

Kenma simply blinks again. Kuroo shakes his head. “No. No, I’m not letting you do this. Come up with a different plan.”

Kenma huffs. “We don’t have _time_. Your field is going to fall in twenty seconds.”

“I don’t like this plan. Why can’t I distract him, while _you_ knock down the cans?

Kenma rolls his eyes. “I can’t make spears out of force fields.”

“You can see into the future! What other scenarios can we use?!”

“Ten seconds.”

“Kenma!”

Kenma heaves himself into a sitting position, grabbing the back of Kuroo’s neck and pulling him into a fierce kiss. Before Kuroo can really respond, he’s flung onto his back, as his bubble field pops, and a fireball lands directly where he was kneeling.

“Guardian, now!”

Kuroo gathers up the last of his strength, forming a gleaming translucent curved spear with his field and flinging it in an arc at the cans. The cans topple over, one by one, and as the fire spills out, the villain draws the flames to him. He stiffens, then, as Kenma shoots him with a bolt from his gun.

Electricity travels over the villain’s form, and he yells in pain, as Kuroo snatches up the canteen and sprints for Akaashi. He grabs the man’s chin, forcing his mouth open and pouring the water past his lips.

“Come on, Akaashi,” he mutters.

He chances a glance over his shoulder. The villain is firing at Kenma with both hands. Kenma’s ducking and weaving, but he’s breathing hard, his hair damp with sweat, his limbs trembling. He stumbles over his own feet, and a fireball hits his chest, flinging him backward into a cubicle wall. He crashes through, hitting a desk. He doesn’t move after that.

Kuroo jumps to his feet. “Destiny!”

The villain turns around to face him. Kuroo tries to pull up a field, but he can’t make one big enough. They form to the size of a dinner plate, then a cup, before dissipating. The villain advances, fire forming in his palms.

Suddenly, Kuroo feels a freezing hand grab his wrist. Startled, he turns and looks down at Akaashi. The man’s pupils and irises are covered in a gray-white haze that extends over the whites of his eyes until they’re completely opaque. Slowly, Akaashi stands, pushing Kuroo out of the way. With a yell, he shoves both hands forward, shooting ice from his palms, just as the villain fires back.

The fire and ice crash together in the air, and both men hold continuous streams of their respective elements, feet planted to keep themselves from being pushed backwards. Kuroo rushes around to Kenma, checking his pulse. He breathes a sigh of relief as he feels the beat, weak but present. He looks around then, grabbing a computer monitor and turning to slam it against the back of the villain’s head.

The man drops to the floor, and a wave of ice blasts into Kuroo. Immediately, though, it retreats, and Akaashi stands before him, panting hard. His eyes return to normal, and Kuroo gives him a thumbs up.

“You good?”

Akaashi nods.

“Watcher?”

“I’m here,” Yaku says immediately. “Is Destiny alright?”

Kuroo steps over to Kenma, lifting him gently in his arms. His limbs fall limply to the side, and Kuro has to shift him upward so that his lolling head rests against Kuroo’s shoulder instead of hanging in mid-air.

“He’ll be fine,” he says softly. “Make sure the boss man knows Destiny’s the one who saved the day.”

“Roger that. How’s Snowy Owl?”

“A little worse for wear but alive.”

“Good. I’m sending the men up to secure the villain. How did you defeat him anyway?”

Kuroo smirks, glancing at the computer monitor. “Technology.”

Akaashi snorts. Kuroo thinks Kenma would’ve stifled a laugh, too.

“I’m not sure what that means, but okay. Good work, everyone.”

 

 

***

 

 

Kuroo paces back and forth outside of Recovery Girl’s office. An anxious Bokuto paces with him. He arrived back in Tokyo just an hour ago, but he rushed over immediately to see Akaashi. They were told to wait outside; Kuroo’s wounds taking less time to heal than Kenma and Akaashi’s.

“You’re going to wear a hole in that floor.”

Bokuto whirls around. “KEIJI!” he cries, rushing forward and scooping Akaashi up in a crushing hug. “Don’t ever get kidnapped like that again!”

“I’ll be sure to stop myself next time,” Akaashi says wryly, even as he clutches Bokuto in return.

Kenma steps out of the room, then, looking tired and grumpy. Kuroo approaches hesitantly, relieved but remembering now their argument from before. Does Kenma still hold a grudge against him for that? Or are they okay now?

“Kenma?” Kuroo asks slowly.

Kenma moves closer, thunking his forehead against Kuroo’s chest with a sigh. “I wanna go home,” he murmurs.

“Okay,” Kuroo breathes, rubbing his back gently, carefully. Kenma doesn’t flinch, though, so he guesses Recovery Girl’s work was thorough.

Kenma remains silent throughout the trip home, and when they get to their apartment, Kenma goes straight to the bedroom and flops face-first onto the mattress. Kuroo takes a moment to feed the cat and turn the TV and PS4 back on to start the update again. He heads into the bedroom, then, and sits on the edge of the bed, setting his hand on the small of Kenma’s back.

“One of these days I’m going to pay you back for all the times you’ve saved my life.”

Kenma snorts, turning around to frown up at Kuroo. “Don’t be stupid,” he says. “We save each other. There’s no ‘paying back.’ It’s what we do.”

Kuroo smiles sheepishly. “I know, but sometimes . . . I feel rather small, next to you. I mean, I can only do so much with my Quirk, and I wasn’t even strong enough to defeat that villain today. You’re so much more powerful than me, and I—”

Kenma sits up completely in order to slap his hand over Kuroo’s mouth. “Shut up,” he says. “This isn’t a competition.”

Kuroo hesitates before he nods. He’s still fairly certain that the amount of times he’s saved Kenma doesn’t measure up to the vast amount of times Kenma’s saved him. But he also knows that Kenma doesn’t count the score, between them. He might be competitive against other pro-heroes, comparing stats with Hinata Shouyou every time they see each other, but it’s never been like that between them. Ever since they were kids, they’ve always been equals.

Kuroo takes Kenma’s wrist, turning his head in order to kiss his palm tenderly. “I was really afraid,” he admits. “I thought I might’ve lost you.”

Kenma shakes his head. “I’m not leaving you. Ever.” He reaches up with his other hand, curling it into Kuroo’s shirt and grasping the material tightly.

Kuroo smirks. “Is that what you see in the future?”

Kenma nods. “Yes,” he says, allowing no room for argument.

Kuroo knows they both know he can’t see _that_ far into the future, but that’s kind of the point, really.

“What do you see in the future right now?” he asks curiously.

Kenma tilts his head, closing his eyes. “You kiss me.”

Kuroo laughs, already leaning forward. “Oh, I do, do I?”

Kenma opens his eyes, gold irises flashing. “Yes.”

Kuroo smiles, even as he presses his lips against Kenma’s. Kenma pulls him closer by the front of his shirt, leaning back until he’s lying down once more, dragging Kuroo up on top of him. Kuroo moves willingly, never breaking the kiss, as he deepens it and settles down, propping himself up on one elbow so he’s not putting his complete weight onto Kenma.

He leans back after a moment, brushing back Kenma’s hair. They both showered at headquarters, and Kenma’s hair is still damp. It reminds Kuroo of when he was fighting the villain himself, trembling and weak. He has to stop himself from going further down that train of thought, however. Kenma’s never been weak. He’s probably the strongest man Kuroo knows.

“I love you,” he says helplessly.

Kenma trails his fingers through Kuroo’s hair gently. “Me too,” he murmurs.

“I put your game to update,” Kuroo remembers. “I’m sorry again that I fucked up.”

“Mm, I’m over it,” Kenma says, wrapping both arms around Kuroo’s neck. “I was kind of being a brat about it.”

Kuroo laughs. “Kind of?!”

Kenma pouts and lowers his hands. “I don’t want to kiss anymore.”

He turns on his side, and Kuroo stifles another laugh. “Oh, come on, don’t be like that,” he says, nuzzling Kenma’s ear with his nose and lips. He nibbles gently on the shell of his ear, feeling the shiver that travels up Kenma’s spine. “I just don’t like it when you’re mad at me.”

“I don’t like it either,” Kenma admits.

Kuroo runs his tongue along the curve of Kenma’s ear, before kissing it and taking the lobe between his teeth. He bites down lightly before sucking on it. Kenma’s breath hitches, and Kuroo smirks around the earlobe.

“So let’s kiss and make up, yeah?” he murmurs against Kenma’s warm skin. “What does the future say I’m going to do next?” He kisses the space behind Kenma’s ear and feels the flush that travels up his neck.

“Shut up,” Kenma says, his voice wavering.

Kuroo leans back with a grin. “You don’t really want me to,” he guesses.

Kenma frowns at him, cheeks red, and Kuroo knows he’s right. He bends to kiss the tip of Kenma’s nose. “Don’t tell me who cums first. I want it to be a surprise.”

“You’re so annoying,” Kenma says, even as he grabs the back of Kuroo’s head and pulls him into a deep kiss.

Kuroo melts against him, banishing any and all thoughts about what happened earlier today. Kenma’s safe. He’s alive, and he’s here with Kuroo. Nothing lasting happened to them, and Kenma’s not mad at him anymore. Things are good. And even though he knows that tomorrow can bring another villain, another fight, another scare, he chooses not to think about it and focus instead on the feel of Kenma beneath him. On his lips, on his fingers in his hair, on his smooth, warm skin, as Kuroo removes his shirt and kisses a line down his torso.

He doesn’t know what the future holds, but tonight they are together, and that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> http://shions-heart.tumblr.com/


End file.
